


step by step

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is grumpy and Dean loves it, M/M, domestic!Destiel, fluff fluff fluff, just pure fluff oh god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Cas needs Dean, whether it be to teach him some human custom, or tease him mercilessly about not understanding. Or, the one where Castiel doesn’t understand stoves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	step by step

“I seriously can’t tell whether you’re joking or not, Cas, and that’s actually really scary.”

Castiel shot him a look, one of those grumpy glares of his, before turning back to the stove. “I hardly find it daunting, Dean- learning to cook.. that’s something humans do, right?”

Dean looked between the stove and the angel several times, the idea seeming worse and worse, by the minute.

“Well, yeah,” he agreed, “but you aren’t human, Cas.”

“My grace is waning.” Castiel pointed out, leaning in and frowning at the plethora of buttons. “Is this set up supposed to make sense?”

Dean bit back a laugh- it’d only fuel Cas, even further. And, yeah, okay, Dean was fond of the idea of Castiel trying to learn about human culture. But he was also fond of the bunker, and letting Cas teach himself how to cook could only end in disaster.

“Alright; let me help.” Dean offered, gently pulling Cas away from the stove. “But, let’s start with something smaller, okay?”

“If you think it best. I trust you.” Castiel stated, as though the mere idea of someone else teaching him how to work a freaking microwave was ridiculous.

Cas had a flair for the dramatic, apparently.

Dean grinned, pulling out some bread and cheese. He’d keep it simple, start of with a sandwich. Maybe next week they’d try to toast it. He wondered what human Cas would be like; surely, he couldn’t be all that different from the current Castiel, right? Maybe a little scruffier- but, Dean could teach him how to shave, as well.

“First, you have to take out two slices of bread.” Castiel did just that, struggling with the wire holding the wrapper together a bit, but eventually figuring it out.

“Now, play close attention,” Dean said, in a teasing tone, “cause here’s when it gets complicated.”

Castiel leaned in, paying rapt attention. Dean snorted, but he couldn’t say that it wasn’t endearing.

“Do you place it in the burning, electric table, now?” He queried, bright blue boring into Dean’s green.

Okay, that was too much; Dean burst out laughing, dropping the cheese and throwing his head back. Jesus, it’d been a rough couple of weeks, it always was for them, and he deserved this, he deserved to laugh.

Sobering, he looked over at Cas, who was glowering darkly at him.

“Do you find my limited knowledge of human customs amusing, Dean?” He said, enunciating clearly.

“Not amusing, Cas. Adorable, maybe. But not amusing.” Dean clarified, and this was blatant flirting- but, who cared? Later, he’d blame the moment, and how cute Cas looked, lower lip jutted out, hair unruly. Right now, Dean didn’t give a damn.

“Just shut up and teach me how to successfully create a hybrid of bread and dairy products.” Castiel demanded. Dean, swung an arm around him, grabbing the packet of cheese, and maneuvering his way around Cas. They were close, too close, some might say, but lack of personal space was their thing. Dean, for one, found that he didn’t mind it as much as he originally had.

“All right, Ariel, so here’s what you do…”

**Author's Note:**

> can you blame me, for being fluffy? I’m prepping myself for season 11, OKAY?
> 
> tumblr: heavensclaire  
> ff.net: ClairesNovaks


End file.
